


Subscribed

by BlueBloodBlueHeart



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Truth or Dare, Unrequited Love, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBloodBlueHeart/pseuds/BlueBloodBlueHeart
Summary: Mark and Ethan decide to play a game of Truth or Dare for Unus Annus one day, Ethan thinks he must already be dead and it is his own personal hell.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 383





	Subscribed

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! My first work for Crankiplier. Ngl I've been kinda into this ship for awhile but honestly like, had to write something eventually at least. And if you like it make sure to leave a kudos and comment!

Mark could really be an insufferable cocky bitch sometimes. Honestly he was so hard to put up with sometimes Ethan regretted agreeing to do a whole year of daily videos with him. But still, making videos with your role model? The man you looked up to? One of your closest friends? The person you had had a crush on since you were 18?  
Okay so that last part could really go on either the pros or the cons list of doing videos with Mark. Especially since if Mark ever found out about Ethan's little crush Ethan would never be able to look him in the eyes ever again. That being said... it was very hard to keep his feelings secret.  
And that brings us to the video Mark had had an idea for that had Ethan screaming on the inside and laughing nervously on the outside.

Truth or dare. Simple enough. Always fun and it wasn't like they would ever dare each other to do something outrageous, they were just friends. So why on earth did Mark download an "18+ naughty adult truth or dare questions for couples" app?!  
"It'll be funnier than regular truth or dare, if there's anything especially weird or something we don't want to do we can just pass." Sure. Sounded like a good plan. Except for the part where Ethan would very much not want to pass on ANY dare. So he was in quite the conundrum.  
"Truth or dare. The game that has existed for millenia. Most frequently played at college parties between groups of horny people that wanna _bone_." Mark could barely get the last word out before they both devolved into laughter, maybe things wouldn't be so bad. Acting on camera was easy, anything Ethan did he could play off as a bit.  
"It only makes sense to play it before we meet our cruel cruel end. And fortunately for all the fangirls out there, Mark decided to download an 18+ couples version!" Sticking a tense smile on his face Ethan shot Mark a soft glare, getting only a giggle out of him.  
"What can I say? I'm a spicy man." Mark put on one of his smoulders and shot a look at the camera.  
"Das a spicy meatman." Ethan muttered. Mark reeled back with one of his "what in the fuck are you talking about" incredulous looks on his face.  
"What?!"  
"I don't know," Ethan laughed, "I was thinking like the 'das a spicy meatball' and then it came out as 'das a spicy meatman'." Things were going great so far, the longer Ethan could stall the less of the torture he would have to endure.  
"Sometimes I worry about what the hell goes through your brain. Like... honestly a psychiatrist would have a field day studying you." Mark shook his head with a smile and looked down at his phone to open up the app.  
"Alright, so it says to input our names into the player slots and-" breaking down in laughter Mark couldn't finish his sentence, Ethan looked at him with an amused expression and tried to look at the phone.  
"What?" He chuckled, struggling to read what it said. Mark still didn't respond. "Mark, what does it say?" Ethan snatched the phone from Mark's grip, who was practically dying from laughter, and scanned the phone screen.  
"Input players name into slots and then indicate their preference for top or bottom?!" Despite a red flush warming Ethan's cheeks he still joined Mark in his laughter. "Well obviously you're the bottom here." Just as Ethan went to input it Mark snatched the phone back.  
"Nu-uh! You are such a bottom! I'm a top!" Declared Mark, who held the phone out of Ethan's reach as he tried to input the information.  
"No! I'm a top!" Ethan whined, which in all honestly was a bad choice because it really only built a case against him and Mark gave him the 'really?' look.  
"You wish you were a top." Finally Mark brought the phone back down, the information input. One look at the screen though caused them to devolve back into laughter.  
"Marker and Etahn?" Ethan giggled, in the struggle to keep the phone away Mark had butchered their names.  
"No going back now," And with that Mark pressed the button to prompt the first round, "truth or dare Etahn?'  
"Truth."  
"Oh! And also, no more than two truths or two dares in a row. Gotta keep things spicy!"  
"No! Mark." Ethan whined, feelings conflicted on whether this was a good or bad development.  
"Fairs fair! And for your question..." The game rotated through a list of questions, slowing down and finally landing on, "what was the last thing you jerked off to?" Read Mark, who looked at Ethan with a barely concealed smile.  
"Oh God," Ethan chuckled, remembering it had been a cam boy who looked just enough like Mark. But he couldn't very well say that. Oh God. Act stupid Nestor, "what's jerking off?" Not that stupid! Stupid Spiderman references and impeding his ability to function properly.  
"Nuh-uh, you gotta answer it. No chickens." Mark demanded and whoo boy, was it hot in here or what?  
"But you said-"  
"That only applies to dares boyo, now answer up." Maybe it was just Ethan's overactive, horny imagination but Mark looked... genuinely interested.  
"Uh, it was a cam show." Mark squinted his eyes, unsatisfaction written on his face.  
"That all? No deets?"  
"Dude!" Ethan laughed, once again feeling his face go beet red.  
"Fine. Alright your turn."  
"Truth or dare Mark?" Ethan asked, taking the phone from Mark.  
"Dare obviously, pff I'm not a pussy." Shooting Mark a mocking look Ethan pressed dare and watched it scroll through the list. Some of these were... absolutely going to get them demonitized if they got them. Finally it landed and Ethan could feel his mouth dry.  
"Lick whipped cream off the other person's chest."  
"Do I even have whipped cream?" Mark thought aloud, suddenly moving to leave the room and pressumably look through his fridge. As soon as he was alone Ethan let out a sigh. This was... very stressful.  
Eventually Mark returned, grinning like a mad man with a can of whipped cream in his hand.  
"I made waffles the other day and had whipped cream with them, now shirt off." Ethan inhaled sharply, trying to ignore the dominating tone in Marks voice. Rolling his eyes he slowly took his shirt off his chest and over his head, discarding it on the floor.  
"Is it gonna work standing up or should we like lay down or something?" And of course he had to suggest that. And that is how he ended up on the floor with Mark straddling his legs and leaning over him with a mischevious look and a can of whipped cream in his hands. This was definitely how Ethan was going to die. He closed his eyes and balled his hands into fists as Mark sprayed a small little swirl of whipped cream right below his collar bone. Ethan held his breath as Mark leaned down and licked it off, leaving a small wet stripe up Ethan's chest. Letting out a nervous giggle Ethan sat up as Mark got off his legs.  
"Ew, fucking... gross dude." Grabbing his shirt Ethan threw it back over his head as Mark grabbed the phone.  
"Truth or dare?" He asked, looking at Ethan as if nothing had happened while Ethan could still very much feel the heat of blush on his cheeks.  
"Truth dude, I'm putting off dare as long as I can."  
"Spoil sport," Mark pressed the button and it felt like hours passed before it finally landed on a question, " have you ever had a wet dream about me?" Honestly why did people play truth or dare? There was no winning! Especially if you were in Ethan's position. How do you exactly break it to your best friend that not only have you had wet dreams about the but you have gone as far as to jerk off to them.  
"Heh, yeah bro, totally." He said in a fuck boy accent, playing it off as a bit.  
"Sah bruh, totally lit bruh. Just two dudes fucking each other in their dreams." Mark added, causing Ethan to laugh a bit before taking the phone.  
"Truth or dare Marker?"  
"Dare, obviously. Unlike you I would rather do something stupid than say something stupid."  
"You got secrets markimoo?" Ethan asked jokingly, clicking the button and waiting for whatever stupid thing they would have to do next.  
"Everyone's got secrets man, I don't exactly wanna share with the internet my porn habits."  
"Fair enough, but now you have to- oh God. Take my shirt off with your teeth." He really couldn't tell if that was a good or a bad thing. Either way it was going to be at least a little bit hot.  
"Fuck man, alright." Ethan watched with a red face as Mark got on his knees, right at crotch level, and then bit on to the hem of Ethan's shirt. Mark slowly stood up until they stood eye to eye.  
"Crouch." Mark growled, finding it hard to speak with fabric in his mouth. Immediately Ethan dropped and let Mark take his shirt all the way off.  
"How the fuck did I end up shirtless twice in one video?" Ethan asked, causing Mark to do a once over of his chest and break down laughing. "Dude I'm serious!" Despite his words Ethan couldn't help but let a little bit of a laugh into his voice, a smile tugging at his lips.  
"It wouldn't be an unus annus video if at least one of us got shirtless." Mark replied, taking the phone from Ethan again.  
"Yeah but twice!? And only me!" As he was saying this Ethan pulled his shirt back over his head.  
"Alright alright, truth or dare?"  
"Truth."  
"Hey! You can only do truth twice in a row, you gotta do dare now."  
"Then why did you say truth or dare?!"  
"It's a formality!" Mark responded, clicking the button and watching the app scroll through the list of dares. By the time it stopped he didn't say anything, just stared at the screen.  
"What does it say?" Ethan asked, not getting a response, "Mark! What does it say I have to like give you a blowjob or something?" Taking the phone from Mark's grip, surprisingly without a fight, Ethan looked at it and felt his face grow red when it had only just calmed down again. _Kiss the other player on the lips for 5 seconds._. Where the fuck did this come from?! It was... oddly specific. All the other ones had been at least kind of tame. It wouldn't have been so weird if it wasn't so specific!  
"We don't gotta do it if you don't want to man, we can edit this part out." Mark admitted, his eyes trained on the floor as he spoke. Cue the trolley problem. Ethan could refuse Marks offer to bail out and get to kiss his crush at the risk of ruining their friendship or take the offer and never know what it would be like to kiss Mark Fischbach.  
Curse his overwhelming gayness.  
"Nah bro it's fine. It's not something totally fucking weird. I mean we've seen each other naked before, a kiss really isn't gonna change anything. You said only use our chickens if it makes us uncomfortable. I don't really care, its content, tumblr will go wild... unless you don't want to." And there was the hitch. Ethan absolutely didn't want to do this if it would make Mark uncomfortable.  
"No... you're right. We've done weirder. What's a kiss between friends?"  
"A kiss between bros. No homo." Ethan laughed, all of a sudden not sure at all what to do. Where exactly do you go from here? Drawing up his courage he stepped towards Mark until they were pretty close. Deep brown eyes met blue-green ones and all of a sudden Ethan lost all of his nerve. He could _not_ do this with Mark looking at him.  
"Second thoughts?" Mark asked quietly, eyes gentle and warm as they bore into Ethan's and man was that overwhelming.  
"No, just... I don't know if I can do this if you're looking at me." Ethan chuckled, finally averting his eyes away from Mark's.  
"How about I close my eyes?"  
"Well what if you open them at some point when I'm not looking?!"  
"You really think I'm gonna open my eyes mid kiss?"  
"I don't know!" Ethan huffed, daring a chance look back at Marks face. He was smiling. That was definitely a sight Ethan would never get tired of.  
"Then how about... you hold your hand over my eyes?" At Marks suggestion Ethan reached up with his left hand and placed his palm over Marks eyes, "that better?" Mark asked, lips twitching up in a smile.  
"Yeah." Ethan tried to keep his voice steady, he stared at Marks lips. He watched as a pink tongue slid out and licked them. It was now or never. Slowly he leaned forward until they were only a few inches apart, the ghost of Marks breath touching Ethan's lips. It was only five seconds he could do it. With a deep breath he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Marks.  
1  
Marks lips were as soft was they looked. Plush and pliable and absolutely sending dirty thoughts to Ethan's brain.  
2  
The slight scratch of Marks facial hair against Ethan's face was definitely a new feeling. He hadn't kissed a boy since he was 17 and they didn't have any facial hair at that point.  
3  
There was a faint taste of mint and Ethan realized it was probably from some Chapstick Mark had put on earlier. It tasted nice.  
4  
It had only been a few seconds but Ethan felt light in the head, felt like he lacked oxygen. He was honestly surprised Mark hadn't pulled away by now.  
5  
He didn't want it to end. Oh God he really didn't want it to end.  
Mark pulled away first, Ethan barely caught himself in time to keep from leaning back in to continue the kiss.  
"Well." Mark murmured, eyes darker than usual and voice deep. It was doing _things_ to Ethan.  
"That was something." Ethan chuckled, the tension between them was so thick you could cut it with a knife, he want to try and get things back into light hearted area. Comedy and bros and just friends who kissed for YouTube money.  
"Was it good?" Asked Mark, Ethan could tell if he was being serious or not.  
"Hey yeah bro, totally great man." He tried to out on a fuckboy accent again but found that he couldn't fully commit. Mark smiled but asked again.  
"I'm serious... did you like it?" Ethan's eyes went wide. Whoo boy. There was a lot to unpack there.  
"Did _you_ think it was good?" Ethan shot back, avoiding the question.  
"I asked you first."  
"I asked you second." It was then that Ethan realized that although they had parted far enough to stop the kiss they hadn't gone much farther than that. Mark was still intoxicatingly close to him.  
"Yeah... it was good. I liked it."  
"Really?" Ethan tried to keep the hope out of his voice but with the small breath of laughter Mark let out it was clear he had failed.  
"Definitely. 5/5 stars. Thumbs up. Subscribed."  
"Subscribed? Does that mean you want more?" And God Ethan felt like a weird teenager saying something stupid like that, but it was worth it to see the little smile on Marks face morph into a grin.  
"Totally. Would love to see daily uploads." Ethan chuckled then leaned back in and connected their lips again.


End file.
